


I’ll take care of you ( if that’s what it takes )

by MadewithStars



Series: The Penny and Harley Stark siblings Chronicles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener is Pepper Potts’s Biological Child, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Hospitals, Hugs, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Harley Keener, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars
Summary: Harley is the most protective older brother to Penny on the planet
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Harley Keener & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: The Penny and Harley Stark siblings Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	I’ll take care of you ( if that’s what it takes )

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen anybody write a fic like this, but I kind of love it. So I hope you love it too. And maybe I will turn this into a series idk. Comments and kudos please

Harley was one of the most protective older brothers Penny had ever seen. According to her parents, he’s been protective of her ever since she was born. He was 2 years older than her and when Tony led Harley into the hospital room for the first time, as soon as Harley saw his sister his eyes lit up with pure joy. They helped him hold her small body, Pepper held them on her lap. Harley rocked her body a little bit and gave her a small kiss on her head, just like his parents did to him. 

There were always multiple occasions where Harley protected Penny. When Penny had a nightmare once. Harley was about to turn 6 and Penny was 3 almost 4. Harley snuck into her room when he heard her crying in the middle of the night. Tony went to check on her and he saw Harley holding her while she slept. 

‘Don’t worry Pen, I won’t let the monsters get you.’ Harley murmured to his baby sister. Tony smiled fondly at his kids. He watched for a little bit longer and when he saw that Harley fell asleep, he went over and kissed both their heads and pulled the covers to their shoulders. He turned on Penny's galaxy light and closed the door. 

When Penny had to get surgery on her appendix when she was 7, Harley stayed with her through most of it. He watched Disney movies and shared little bits of his snacks with her. He also let her cuddle into him. It terrified Harley when his sister was puking before they took her to the hospital. He mostly stayed in his room, but when Harley was around his parents were pacing and taking care of his baby sister while she was in so much pain. She was crying and puking constantly, and Harley was being serious when his 9 year old mind told him she was dying. That’s when he vowed to himself he’d never let her be that hurt again. 

They had a tradition where they spent every Saturday afternoon together no matter what. 

It started when Harley was 14 and Penny was 12. They wanted to go out to the park so their parents took time to take them. Then they started going to the park every Saturday afternoon. After a while they began to change it up, but still went to the park often. 

‘So Penny, What are we doing today?’ The 17 year old asked his younger sister. 

‘Umm can we go to the mall, there’s this one smoothie place I’ve been wanting to try?’ 

Harley nodded ‘let’s go then.’ He never disagreed with what Penny wanted. It was one of the rules he made himself. They grabbed their coats and went to the garage. They hopped into Harley’s car and drove to their local mall. They pulled into the massive parking garage and began their journey to the new smoothie place. 

‘Hey Harls, can we stop by the lego store on the way out? There’s a new Star Wars set I want to get so I can build it with Ned.’ 

‘Sure Pen, now what smoothie flavor do you want?’

‘Peach and mango please.’ Penny laughed. 

They walked up to a modern counter that had many blenders and fruits on it. There was a girl ready to take their order as soon as they got there. 

‘Hey can I get a medium peach and mango and a medium strawberry and banana. Thanks.’ 

The girl nodded and began their orders. 

‘Hey Pen, do you want to watch a movie at home or go to the park for a little bit?’ 

‘Can we go home and watch a movie, I think it’s supposed to rain.’ 

Harley nodded and the worker handed them their drinks. They both gave the worker a thanks and made their way to the Lego store. 

‘What set are you getting for you and Ned?’ 

‘It’s this big millennium falcon set. It’s so cool and it has so many pieces. I can’t remember the number but it’s crazy.’ As her eyes went big. 

Harley laughed at his sister's dramatics and walked into the store. Penny went straight to where the Star Wars stuff was and immediately grabbed the set she wanted. 

‘Is that all?’ 

‘Yep!’ Penny said popping the P as loud as she could. 

Harley paid for the set and his sister's smile got big as she gazed at the picture on the box. 

‘Come on Pen, let’s get this movie night going.’ 

They made their way back to the car and were on the drive home talking about how high school is such a joke sometimes. 

‘Ya and I doubt college is even better.’ Penny said, her face changing into a sad one. 

‘Hey what’s the sad face for Pen?’ Harley asked as he glanced at her while watching the road. 

‘Nothing, how’s that Promposal coming along?’ Penny asked, trying to change the subject. 

‘Don’t change the subject Pen, especially when you're upset. What’s wrong?’

Penny sighed and fidgeted with her fingers in her lap. ‘You’re going to go to college soon and I won’t see you as much anymore.’ 

‘Pen, I may be going to college, but I promise I will still talk to you every day of every week of every month. I’m not just going to leave you. You're my baby sister, I can’t do that.’

‘Promise?’ 

‘Pinky promise.’ Harley held out his pinky at the stop light and Penny took in hers and a smile returned to her face. 

The light turned green and Harley was starting to go but then out of thin air a truck appeared and t-boned Penny’s side of the car, Sending it forward. Harley hit his head and blacked out, while Penny was knocked out on impact. 

When Harley was coming back to it everything was blurry and his ears were ringing. He looked around for the cause of it and he saw Penny in the passenger's seat with her eyes closed and gash on the right side of her head. 

Panic his voice as he shook her body. ‘Pen?’ 

There was no response so he undid her seat belt. He opened his door and walked around to her side of the car on shaky legs. He opened the door which was quite the challenge since it was bent in. He grabbed his sister's body and pulled into his chest. He put his hand on her neck and felt for a pulse and when he felt it an involuntary sigh of relief came out of him. He kissed her head and picked her up and got her out of the car. He got pretty far away from it before he sat back on the ground and held her body in his arms. 

Her eyes fluttered open a tiny bit. 

‘Harls?’ 

‘Ya Pen, I’m here.’ 

‘It hurts.’ 

‘I know, I know. We’ll get you checked out soon ok?’ 

‘Mmk’ 

And that was the last she thought of as her head rolled to the side and went limp on his shoulder. 

———————

When Penny woke up it was to an annoying beeping sound. She groaned and tried to open her eyes. She felt a hand go into hers so she tried to open her eyes again. She opened them and everything was blurry so blinked a few times to clear them. She looked forward and saw the end of a hospital bed. She looked to the left of her and there was a heart monitor and to the right was an IV. And she felt a nasal cannula under her nose. 

‘Hey Pen, can you look at me?’ 

She glanced over and saw her older brother with his shaggy blonde hair giving her caring eyes. 

‘Hey Harls.’

‘Do you feel any pain? Do you need anything?’ 

She shook her head.

‘Can you sit with me?’ 

Harley thought for a second, he didn’t know what the nurses would say to that but he wanted to comfort his sister right now. 

‘Sure Pen.’ 

He climbed onto the bed beside her and took his shoes off. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and his fingers massaging through her hair. 

‘I love you Harls.’ 

‘I love you too Pen.’ 

and when their parents came frantically into the room after hearing their kids got into an accident, they would see the two and realize immediately that Harley would do anything to protect Penny. Anything.


End file.
